<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prompt #3: it's three in the morning by zukoskataraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215153">prompt #3: it's three in the morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa'>zukoskataraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, F/M, Just Friends, This was longer than I expected, katara gets flustered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: none</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>50 Dialogue Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prompt #3: it's three in the morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Katara says as Zuko drops her off at her place. Katara unlocks her seatbelt and turns to face Zuko. Zuko turns to Katara, smiling, placing his hand over hers.</p><p>“Yup. 3pm. I’ll pick you up.” Zuko says.</p><p>“I had a great time today. Thanks for treating me to dinner. It was delicious.” Katara smiles.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it. We could go there again soon if you’d like.” Zuko says and Katara nods.</p><p>“Sure, that’d be great. Anyway, I should get going. It’s late and I still have a class at 1 tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh yes, sure. Sorry for keeping you.” Zuko says. Katara leans in for a hug, and Zuko smiles as he hugs her back. Zuko loved that Katara smelled of vanilla, it was intoxicating to him. Katara pulls away first, smiling.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.” She gives Zuko a quick peck on the cheek, making Zuko blush. She opens the door and walks out, closing it. Zuko drives to his place, smiling the whole time.</p><p>Katara walks into her apartment, embarrassed that she kissed Zuko. It was only a peck on the cheek, that’s what she told herself. It didn’t mean anything. She takes off her shoes and makes her way to her bathroom, running the water for a bath. She grabs her phone from her bag and calls Suki, who answers right away.</p><p>“H-”</p><p>“How was the date? Did you guys finally kiss? Are you guys dating now? Spill, Kat!” Suki says, excited. Katara sits down on her couch.</p><p>“It wasn’t a date. I already told you that.” Katara says, sighing.</p><p>“Okay, fine. It wasn’t.” Suki says, mockingly.</p><p>“I know you’re being sarcastic. Anyway, to answer your other questions. We are not dating. And I may or may not have kissed him.” Katara says and Suki squeals. “Hey, relax. It was only a peck on the cheek.”</p><p>“Awww, that’s lame. But still, I’m surprised you made the first move.” Suki says, giggling. “I’m proud of you. You’ve been crushing on him for what? A year now? And you guys only started hanging out like two months ago. It’s progress, Kat. He obviously likes you too. Both of you are just too dense to admit it first.” Suki says. Katara sighs, standing up as she walks to the bathroom to turn off the water.</p><p>“I mean, I wouldn’t exactly say dense.” Katara says. “But still. You’re right. It’ll happen sooner or later.”</p><p>“Of course I’m right. I always am. Anyway, I gotta finish this assignment. See you tomorrow!” Suki hangs up, and Katara puts her phone on the bathroom counter. She takes off her clothes and steps into the bath, slowly going down. The warm water felt like heaven on her skin, and it felt as if her stress had been taken away. She sat there, contemplating if she should confess to Zuko, or wait for Zuko to confess to her.</p><p>Katara got out of the tub a few minutes later, and changed into her pajamas. Sleep was taking over her, it was midnight already and she was out the whole day. She decided to sleep on it, hoping she would have a decision in the morning regarding her and Zuko.</p><p>-</p><p>“Ugh, I’m so tired. That test was so hard.” Suki says as she links her arms with Katara’s as they walk out of their class.</p><p>“I know right? I didn’t even get to finish the essay at the back.” Katara says and Suki stops dead in her tracks. “What’s the matter?” Katara asks, looking at Suki.</p><p>“There’s… a back part? An essay?” Suki says and Katara giggles.</p><p>“Yes, Suki. There was. But based on your reaction, I’m guessing you didn’t know.” Katara says and Suki sighs.</p><p>“That’s it. I’m failing. I’m just gonna drop out and become a stripper.” Suki says and Katara just laughs. “Anyway, what time is your boyfriend picking you up?” Suki asks and Katara blushes.</p><p>“H-He’s not my boyfriend.” Katara stutters. Suki laughs. “He told me he’d wait at the front for me at 3.”</p><p>“Well, it’s like…” Suki checks her watch. “2:57 right now. So you should get going.”</p><p>“I don’t think he’s there yet though. Plus, you're going that way, right? We can go together.” Katara says and Suki nods.</p><p>“So, are you gonna tell him?” Suki asks, and Katara blushes.</p><p>“Well, I want to. But I don’t want to be rejected. Remember what happened with Jet?” Katara says and Suki fumes.</p><p>“I hate that guy. Jet was such a piece of shit, I can’t believe you almost dated him.” Suki says and Katara giggles.</p><p>“Calm down, chief. I hate him too, but I learned something from him. Plus, the past is in the past, right?”</p><p>“Right. And that means you should confess to Zuko and then you two can start dating and get married and have bab-" Suki stops when she sees Zuko walk up to them, smiling.</p><p>“Hi, Katara. Suki.” He greets them politely and Suki smiles.</p><p>“Hey, Zuko. Nice meeting you, but I should get going. I don’t wanna get in the way of you two lovebirds. Bye Kat, bye Zuko!” Suki walks away before Katara can speak.</p><p>“Uh, don’t mind Suki. You know how she can be.” Katara says and Zuko chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Zuko says. On unspoken terms, they start to walk outside towards the university parking lot. “So, are you hungry?”</p><p>“Yeah, kind of. I could go for some burgers right now.” Katara says and Zuko smiles.</p><p>“Perfect.” He takes his car keys out from his pocket and unlocks the car, opening the door for Katara. She blushes as she gets inside, and Zuko closes the door. He walks over to the driver’s side and gets in, putting the key in the ignition and closes the door. “There’s this awesome fastfood restaurant a few blocks from here. You know Burger Joint?” Zuko starts to drive, and Katara nods. “It’s only like less than 5 minutes from here to there.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been there. Once, with Suki. A month ago I think.” Katara says. “Suki found out that her boyfriend, now her ex, cheated on her, and she was so mad that she wanted to eat anything she could. Don’t ask me, I don’t know why. But, we went to Burger Joint and she ordered like 3 king-sized meals, and like you know how big their servings are, right? But she finished them all.” Katara laughs and Zuko joins her. “She was so full by the end of it, she almost threw up at the table.”</p><p>“Oh wow, I hope she doesn’t get her heart broken like that again.” Zuko says, sincerity in his voice.</p><p>“Me too. She deserves better than that.” Katara says. “How’d your morning go? Did you have any classes?”</p><p>“I had one class at 10, but the teacher didn’t show.” Zuko says, turning left as they reach their destination. “So I stayed in the library and waited for you.” Zuko says and Katara blushes. He drives into a parking slot and stops, turning off the engine.</p><p>“So, you haven’t eaten lunch yet?” Katara asks, unbuckling her seatbelt. She wanted to scold him for not eating lunch, but they weren’t a couple, so she didn’t have the right to do it. “Also, can I leave my bag here? I’ll just bring my phone and wallet.”</p><p>“Nope, I haven’t eaten yet. And yeah sure go ahead.” Zuko says as he unbuckles his and takes out his car keys. “Hang on.” Zuko gets out of the car and walks over to the other side of the car, opening the door for Katara. Katara looks up at Zuko, and Zuko gives her a wink. She blushes as she gets out of the car, and Zuko closes the door and locks it.</p><p>“Thanks. Also, you should have eaten. Not eating lunch isn’t good for you, you know.” Katara says as she and Zuko walk to the entrance of the restaurant. Zuko chuckles.</p><p>“Aw, you care for me.” Zuko teases and Katara looks away, blushing.</p><p>“W-What? Of course I do.” Katara says, and she immediately stops. “N-Not like that though! I just meant like, uh, you know…” Katara stutters and Zuko laughs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they continue to walk. ‘She’s so cute’ Zuko smiles, thinking.</p><p>“I was just teasing, Katara. Thanks for looking out for me though.” Zuko says and Katara blushes.</p><p>“So, what do you want?” Zuko asks as they enter the restaurant. Katara looks at the menu displayed above the registers. “Go crazy. I’m paying.” Zuko says.</p><p>“Y-You don’t have to do that, Zuko. I can pay for this. You already paid for dinner last night.” Katara says. “And I’m not taking no for an answer.” She adds before Zuko can speak. Zuko chuckles, and lifts his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ll just have what you’re having then.” Zuko says and Katara nods. They walk up to the cashier and he takes their orders.</p><p>“And for your drinks, ma’am?” The cashier asks. “One large milkshake? It’s big enough to share with your boyfriend.” The cashier says and Katara and Zuko blush.</p><p>“Oh! He’s not… We’re not dating.” Katara says and Zuko chuckles.</p><p>“We’re just friends.” Zuko says, and Katara nods.</p><p>“My bad. Sorry. So, um, what would you like to drink?” The cashier asks.</p><p>“I’ll take a strawberry milkshake. Small.” Katara says.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll have a small vanilla milkshake.” Zuko says and the cashier nods. Katara pays and the cashier prepares their orders while they wait at the side.</p><p>“Here you go. Two king-sized meals with a vanilla milkshake and strawberry milkshake.” The cashier says.</p><p>“Thank you.” Katara and Zuko say in unison. Zuko picks up the tray, and Katara holds their cups.</p><p>“Oh, let’s sit there by the window.” Katara says as she walks ahead and puts the cups on the table. Zuko follows her and places their tray there. They sit down, silence hanging in the air.</p><p>“Let’s eat!” Katara says as she grabs her burger and Zuko smiles, following her.</p><p>“Yes, let’s.” Zuko says and they eat in a comfortable silence.</p><p>“Oh.” Katara breaks the silence a minute later, wiping her mouth with a tissue. “Are we going anywhere after this? Because I have to edit this paper that’s due later, so I need to get back home soon.”</p><p>“Oh, I was hoping-” Zuko starts but doesn’t finish. “Oh, yeah. I can drop you off after this.” Zuko says, and Katara nods, smiling. Zuko wanted to spend more time with Katara. He had planned to watch a movie with her, and eat dinner and go to the park. He had planned to confess to Katara later, but now his plans were ruined.</p><p>“Zuko?” Katara asks, and Zuko looks up at her.</p><p>“Yeah? What’s up?”</p><p>“Well, you suddenly froze and started glaring outside the window. Are you okay?” Katara asks.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine.” Zuko smiles and he continues to eat his food. An awkward silence looms over them as they finish their food.</p><p>“You ready to go?” Zuko asks a few minutes after they finish eating.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” Katara smiles. They head out of the restaurant and walk towards Zuko’s car.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry for not being able to hang out with you for the rest of the afternoon.” Katara says once they’re inside the car.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to be sorry, Kat.” Zuko says.</p><p>“I know. But I was looking forward to hanging out today. I can’t believe I forgot that I had to pass the paper today.” Katara says.</p><p>“I was looking forward to it too.” Zuko starts the car and they head out of the parking lot. “But, there’s always next time, right?” Zuko asks, uncertain.</p><p>“Yeah! Of course.” Katara says. Silence hangs in the air, both of them unsure of what to say.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon?” Zuko asks once they arrive at Katara’s apartment.</p><p>“Definitely. Thanks for dropping me off. And sorry once again. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Katara says as she unbuckles her seatbelt.</p><p>“It’s no problem.” Zuko smiles. Katara reaches over and gives Zuko a quick peck on the cheek before heading out of the car.</p><p>-a few hours later-</p><p>“H-“</p><p>“Suki I messed up!!! Help me!” Katara says, panicking.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa. What happened? Are you okay?” Suki asks, worried.</p><p>“I can’t sleep because I messed up, and now Zuko won’t talk to me ever again! I told him I had this paper to pass earlier tonight, so we ended our date early!” Katara says. “And I don’t even have a paper to pass! I just suddenly panicked when we were eating, I don’t know why. Help me! Why am I like this?”</p><p>“Hey, calm down Katara.” Suki says and Katara sits down on the edge of her bed, taking deep breaths. “Are you okay now?”</p><p>“Yeah. I am. But what am I gonna do? I regret everything.” Katara says and Suki sighs.</p><p>“Okay, it’s like 2 in the morning. Maybe you should get some sleep and then call him in the morning.” Suki says.</p><p>“Y-yeah. That sounds good.” Katara says.</p><p>“You know, you called it a date.” Suki says, amusement in her voice.</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“You know, your hangout session yesterday. You called it a date.” Suki says.</p><p>“I didn’t!”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“You’re just imagining things.” Katara says.</p><p>“I’m not. Anyway, get some sleep, Kat.” A yawn comes from Suki. “I’m gonna head to bed now. Goodnight.” Suki hangs up, leaving Katara with her thoughts.</p><p>And that’s how Katara ended up in front of Zuko’s door at 3am, wearing her pajamas. She takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. She bites her lip looking at the ground, hoping that Zuko would answer. She also remembers that it’s 3am, so Zuko was probably sleeping.</p><p>“Who’s there?” A groggy voice says, the door opening. Katara looks up and sees Zuko, hair messy, and looks down to realize that he’s not wearing a shirt. She looks up to see him smirking. “You like the view?” He says, his voice still groggy. Katara blushes and her eyes go wide.</p><p>“N-No! I mean, yes! Wait! I just mean-“ She stops as Zuko chuckles.</p><p>“<b>It’s three in the morning</b>.” Zuko says, suddenly serious.</p><p>“I-I know that. But, um, can we talk?” She says, suddenly feeling small. Zuko runs his hands through his hair and makes way for Katara to enter his apartment. Katara walks in, and Zuko closes the door. She turns around and bumps into Zuko, and Zuko wraps his arms around her to prevent her from falling.</p><p>“Are you okay? Did something happen?” He asks, and Katara can’t speak. Not when Zuko’s face is inches from hers. Not when he’s holding her so close. Not when she’s staring right into his brown angelic eyes. “Katara?”</p><p>“I LIKE YOU.” She blurts out, and both of them widen their eyes. She gulps, waiting for Zuko to say something. “Oh my god, that was so stupid. Look, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t- I wasn’t thinking. I’m gonna go now. Sorry for waking you.” Katara says, breaking free from Zuko’s grasp. She’s about to walk out the door, until…</p><p>“Katara.” Zuko says, making Katara shiver.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Forget everything I said.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to forget that? You told me you liked me, and now you’re saying that you’re sorry? Sorry for what? Do you not like me?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“I-I do! I just… I know you don’t feel the same way. So, I’m sorry.” She unlocks the door when Zuko stops her, placing his hand above hers. He’s right behind her, like a predator tapping its prey.</p><p>“Here’s the thing, Katara. I like you too.” Zuko says, whispering into her ear.</p><p>“Y-You do?” She asks.</p><p>“I do.” He replies. “I wasn’t expecting my confession to be like that. But, it’ll do.” Zuko chuckles, and he’s back to his old self. Katara looks up at him and smiles.</p><p>“I’m so embarrassed right now.” She covers her face with her hands and Zuko laughs, wrapping her in a hug. She smiles at the warmth his body radiates, and she nuzzles deeper into his chest.</p><p>“You’re so cute, you know that?” Zuko says, giving her forehead a peck. She blushes, looking up at him.</p><p>“Well, you’re cuter.” Katara says and Zuko shakes his head.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to argue, I really wanna go back to bed.” Zuko says and Katara nods.</p><p>“Oh, yeah okay. I’ll get going then. See you.” Katara says.</p><p>“Hold on. Where do you think you’re going? You’re gonna sleep with me. I’m not gonna let you go out alone at this hour.” Zuko says, and Katara blushes. “Now, come on.” Zuko takes Katara’s hand and leads her to his bedroom.</p><p>“I’m not going to touch you. Not unless you want me to, anyway. You can take the left side of the bed.” Zuko says and Katara nods as she lies down. “Goodnight, Kat.” Zuko says, facing her.</p><p>“Goodnight Zuko.” She says, facing him. But she doesn’t close her eyes. She stares at Zuko, his pale face illuminated by the moonlight. She gulps as she slowly moves closer to him, and Zuko chuckles.</p><p>“Okay, come here.” Zuko gently grabs her and pulls her towards him, nuzzling his face into her hair. Zuko’s thumb gently rubs circles on her back, and Katara smiles as sleep slowly takes her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: zukoskataraa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>